Our father, who art in heaven
by N.S.T
Summary: Bella Swan was always a strange girl. After a religious incident, she became a mute. When she moves to Forks, she meets Edward Cullen. Can they accept each others past? Full summary inside. Please give it a try. Its better then it sounds. Least read summ.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Bella Swan was always odd child. From her birthdate to her attitude, she was different. As a child she was quiet, and withdraw. She seemed to known more, then regular children. She seemed to do strange things... as if she had powers. When Bella was 15, she was in a religious incident. After that night; Bella was never the same. Now, she moves to Forks, Washington to be with her dad. When she meets Edward, sparks fly. But, can they get pass Bella's past, and Edward's lifestyle? Or will the promise the hooded man made be kept, and they come back after Bella?

--------------------------------------------------------------------

_The hooded man grabbed my arm and dragged me into a candle lite room. I screamed rasply as he threw me down to the hard, stone floor. I looked around from the floor. Everyone was hooded my a black cloak, they chanted strange sayings over and over. Torchs were all lined on the wall, give the room a onimous feeling. The tears were free falling now._

_"Help me please!" I screamed futiley. I screamed at them for not helping me. They just ignored my and chanted louder. I cry into my hands._

_"God help me!" I prayed into my hands. I turned my back on the hooded figures and looked up from my hands. I a heart stopping scream erupted from my lips. I continued to scream at the scene before... the scene that haunted me for the rest of my life._

-:-

"Bella! Bella, baby please wake up!" Said a concerned voice. The voice pulled me out of my dream and into the present.

I ceasce my screaming and curled up inot the fetal postion. Renee cooed in my ear saying that she was here and it was over. But, it wasn't. Tears silently fell down my face as I rock back and forth.

"Our Father, who art in heaven, hallowed by thee name..." I continued to say the pray over and over, hoping it would give me some comfort.

-:-

"Baby, are you ready to go?" Renee questioned. We stood in the middle of the airport. I clutched my crucfix that hung around my neck, and nodded weakly. Renee sighed sadly as we boarded the plane.

We were leaving for Forks, Washington. My mother said I needed a change of scenery. My psychiatrist said it might do me some good. He said that things that remind me of the _accident_ might trigger memories. Memories triggers panic attacks, panic attacks trigger more memories, and that triggers hallulations. Hallulations were bad, I could end up doing something regetful.

I sat down into the uncomfortable seat. I wiggled around trying to get comfortable. Renee saw this and gave me a sheepish smile. Renee wasn't staying in Forks, she was only going to be there for a week. I would be living with my father, Charlie Swan.

"I'm going to write you every night, Bella. I want to make sure your okay." Renee was still worried too. "Plus, there maybe be some detectives coming to check on you some months... you know, for safety." Renee added. I nodded.

After that horrible night, I became mute. I never said a word to anyone, unless I was praying or screaming. I pulled up my long sleeve reviling the 'X' and 't' shaped scars. Tears sprang to my eyes. I forcefully shut my eyes blocking out the unwanted memories and noise. I fell into a much needed dreamless sleep.

-------

**A/n: I didn't make the begining chapter long 'cause I didn't want to waste my time on a non-liked story. Please tell me if you like it. **

**There are a few things you need to know first. 1). I may be incorrect on the religious thing. (I'm not saying what happen to Bella cause that would just ruining it!) 2). Yes, what happened to Bella was a **_**pagan**_** thing. 3). Bella did not cut herself. She got cut during the night of the incident.**

**I maybe changing Bella's birthdate so it will fit with the story. She will still be 17 when so goes to Forks. Edward is a vampire. Dont worry! xP**

**Please review. **

**Tell me, what do you think happened to Bella that made her a mute?**

**Thank you **

**Roses and Tears**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: I got a question that I would like to clear up. **

**Q. '**_**Aren't religious people AGAINST stuff like vampires and magic?' **__**  
**_**A. Yes, religious people, such as Christians, Jews, Muslims, are against magic and pagan practices (drinking blood, human sacrifices, etc). Bella isn't very religious, but what happened to her, made her think that it was the work of the devil. She believes in god and the devil. Before, the incident, Bella wasn't religious at all. Since the incident was religion based, she became more aware about the devil and god. She believes that that god saved her.**

**It's really complicated. It will eventually unfold throughout the story. **

--

I woke up with a scratchy throat. Renee sat beside me sleeping peacefully. I waved over a flight attendant.

_Can you get me water please. My throat hurts. _I signed. **(A/n: She is using sign language... just to let you know.)**

"Oh, I'm sorry. I don't understand sign language." I nodded. I fished out my little flip notebook and wrote it down. She gave me a kind smile and nodded.

"I have it in a minute." She walked off leaving me with my sleeping mother. We were almost at Seattle. The clouds were getting darker. I turned back around to Renee.

I gently shook her shoulder.

"Mmm..." She swat my hand away. I sighed in frustration. I shook her hard.

"No olives, Bella... the red peppers..." She mumbled. I smiled and shook my head. My smiled soon grew into a evil one when I came up with a plan. I held my hands close to Renee's ear, and clapped them together really hard. She jolted awake and looked at me with alarm.

"Is there a storm?" I shook my head 'no'. "Oh."

_We're close to Seattle._ I signed.

"Okay." Renee leaned back into her seat, fighting to stay wake. The flight attendant came back with a cup of ice water.

"Her you go, Miss." She said warmly. I took the water from her and bowed my head, my way of saying 'thank you'. She seemed to understand, and smiled wider. I gulped down the cool water.

"Please buckle your seat belts, as we prepare to land. Thank you, for picking American Airlines. We hope you had a great flight." The loud speaker announced. Renee and I buckled up, preparing to land.

The landing was slightly bumpy, we got up from our seats and grabbed our bags from over head compartment. We exited the plane quickly, mostly cause not many people come to Port Angeles.

We walked through the airport and grabbed our bags from the baggage claim. We walked through the slightly busy airport. I spotted Charlie and waved at him. Renee was less friendly and settled for a nod. I walked over to Charlie him a one armed hug.

"It's nice to see you again Bella, Renee." I could see that Charlie still was in love with Renee. It was quite sad thing to see; Charlie smiling at Renee while she was gazing at a window that she sudden found interesting. I rolled my eyes. This was going to be a strange week.

--

The drive back to Charlie's house was silent. Even though I was a mute; Charlie and Renee were acting as if they were too. It wasn't a calm silence. It was a unnerving silence. _I would break the ice but, you know, I can't talk._I rolled my eyes at my dry humor. I let out a inaudible sigh.

We pulled up to my old house. The paint was peeling and looked like it need a new coat badly. We got out of the car, still silent, grabbing my luggage as well as Renee's. We walked into the house and into the living room. Pictures of Renee and Charlie were still on the wall. Old school pictures of me sat next to them. Renee glanced at them. A pained look came across her face.

She knew that Charlie still loved her, but she refused to acknowledge it. Plus, she had already remarried, so it was too late to rekindle the relationship anyways. She looked at me and quickly glanced at Charlie before she left the room.

That left me with Charlie. He cleared his throat as if to clear the ackward silence.

"So, how are you, Bells?" Charlie began. I flipped open my notebook and scribbled down a reply.

_No better then usual._The paper said. I reached for the notebook, the universal sign for when you wanted something. I took the notebook and scribbled something else down.

_So how are you in this dull, rainy town?_Charlie chuckled. He knew that I hated this town with a passion, especially the rain. It was practically my worst enemy.

"I'm fine. It's been fairly calm down at the police station." I smiled at him. I quickly wrote that I was going upstairs to unpack.

"Okay. If you need anything I'll be downstairs with your mother." He gave me a crinkled smile. I grabbed my small amount of bags and ascended the old wooden, creaky stairs.

I pushed open the door of my room. The walls were still yellow from my baby days. A bed replaced where the crib was and a ancient computer occupied the space on my desk. I silently put away my clothes and possessions. I gazed every so often at my window, the rain softly hitting the pane. I sighed mentally. This is my new home.

Home. A home meant to be a place to rest and feel secure. But, I have never felt safe isn't the night of incident.

_Flashback:_

_Damon and I were getting along get. He was one of my closet friends. He had short black hair and dark brown eyes. He had a long scar under his left eye that I, at the time, thought was cute. That was until I learned what it was from._

_He had invited me to come at the park at midnight. We did this often, so it was nothing out of the ordinary._

_I opened the window,and jumped out with great skill. I turned to check if anyone had seen my escape. No lights were on. I was clear._

_I ran through the streets and to the middle of the park nearby, were we would mean up. I pushed the tree branches and twigs out the way as i made my way to our meeting place._

_There he was, Damon standing in the moonlight like a beautiful demon. My best friend. The most closet person to me, even closer then my mother._

_"Hey there, Bella." He smiled lightly._

_"Hey, Damon." I smiled brightly. We sat down on the grass. We just started to talk like any other night. Suddenly he stopped talking and looked down at the grass._

_"Damon, whats a matter?" I touched his hand._

_"Bella, you always were such a pure soul..." He paused looking straight into my eyes. I saw something strange glint in his eyes. It looked bad... evil. Murderous. My eyes widen with denial. He couldn't... could he? My fears were confirmed with his next sentence. "...I almost reget doing this to you." His mouth grew into a evil, unfamiliar smile as someone grabbed me from behind. I started to plead to him._

_"No please, Damon plea-" I was cut off when a the person covered my mouth and nose with a cloth. I tried not to breath it in but I was panicking. My eyes grew heavy, as my mind filled with a heavy haze. I couldn't think straight at all. My eyes rolled back into my head as the blackness engulfed me._

_End of flashback._

During my flashback, I had fell to the floor. Renee and Charlie stood over me, a phone in Renee's hand as she cried. Charlie had my head in his lap, looking down at me with extreme worry. I blinked quickly, clearing my eyes of the flashback. I rubbed the unnoticed tears from my eyes and sat up.

"Oh, Bella." Renee dropped the phone and held me close. Her tears soaking my green shirt. Charlie rubbed my back. I stiffened under them, tears silently running down my face.

I suppose I should be use to this. It's just another episode. Just another consequence that the incident left me with.

--

**A/n; Sorry this one took so long. I hoped you liked it. Now you guys know a little of what happened. It's not really enough to piece together so... try your best! Haha, I'm not sure what to say but... yeah. Please review and give me your thoughts. By the your leave, I changed my name from Roses and Tears to Tears of roses and then to N.S.T.**

**Farewell Until next time,**

**N.S.T.**


End file.
